


【吴山云宇】celebrity 2

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 吴山云宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Kudos: 18





	【吴山云宇】celebrity 2

混乱邪恶，慎入

不舒服他个仙人板板，吴磊搂着他的腰把他从电竞椅上拖起来，罗云熙一惊，握着鼠标的手伸的老长:“要断了要断了，吴磊！！！”

“松手，不然真断了。”吴磊完全没有放过他的意思，似乎对那脆弱的鼠标线毫无同情心:“我送的蓝牙鼠标呢。”

罗云熙放开那个鼠标:“在工作室。”他还不死心，扒着吴磊的手:“我想把龙打了，我不想被叫挂机狗。”

吴磊无动于衷，把他扔到床上压上去:“挂机狗由我来惩罚。”

罗云熙穿着件黑白条纹T恤，头发软软的搭下来，看上去像个大学生，吴磊握着他的双手压在他脸侧，低头去亲他，确实有淡淡的酒味。

这哥哥一旦躺平了就像自动打开了妖孽buff，开始旁观你堕落，后来主动又缠人，被他咬着下唇眯着眼看一下，吴磊就硬到不行，草草扩张后就直接进去，有点紧，好在做了两年契合度没的说，罗云熙稍稍颦眉，很快就适应，湿软滑腻的缠住他，仰着头去咬他的下巴。

吴磊被他吸的头皮发麻，伸手去摸他下面的那根，任由他小猫磨牙一般的咬，巴不得他咬深一点明天被记者问了直接官宣。

身下的人鼻子里哼出着呻吟，沙沙哑哑的甚是好听，听的吴磊越发色令智昏，有些用力的挺进去。

碰到熟悉的那一点，就看见身下的人不住的颤抖，像是舒服到了极点:“嗯……磊磊……要你……”

好气，气到恨不得拔吊无情，吴磊心想，也就这个时候才这样说，还TM不知道是真的假的。

罗云熙双腿勾在他的腰上，收紧将他往下压，像藤蔓一样缠住他，他凑上来吻身上的人，被情欲侵染的脸妖艳异常，像是完全臣服于情人。

同他欢爱总是能让你身心满足，然后在察觉到他并不属于你以后，又像被剜了一刀，空落落的。

吴磊抱着他去清洗，罗云熙坐在浴缸里，闭着眼，水珠挂在眼睫上，湿漉漉的，说不出的柔软，吴磊伸手碰了碰，接着有些郁结的把脸埋进对方颈窝。

罗云熙睁开眼，摸了摸男生柔软的头毛，声音有些沙沙的:“又撒什么娇。”

吴磊死命抱着他:“哥哥一个月没招见我了，我还在楼下碰见你的新欢。”

“少贫嘴！”罗云熙一巴掌推开他的头:“起来。”

他说着站起来，两条腿笔直白嫩，立在吴磊面前。

吴磊伸手搂住那双腿，脸贴在大腿内侧，缠绵的吮吻，罗云熙被他亲亲舔舔的要站不稳，按着他的肩膀:“啊……你轻点……”

却没有推拒的意思。

后来当然又在浴室荒唐了半天，闹到水都快冷了，两人才草草洗了洗，躺回到床上。

“别睡，为什么不高兴。”吴磊捏着罗云熙的鼻子:“你的小奶狗走了，小狼狗不是来了吗？”

罗云熙张嘴就要咬他作乱的指头，被吴磊迅速躲开:“滚，小奶狗你妹。”

吴磊鼻尖凑过去，蹭了蹭对方，他可真不想聊陈飞宇，只是这一个月过得太难受:“他对你可真殷勤。”

走路扶着，上台牵着，开路护着，保镖都省了。

“他就是个乖小孩。”罗云熙淡淡道。

“乖？”吴磊笑:“听妈妈的话吗？”

真是扎心了，小奶狗殷勤了一个月，耿直又温柔，逗一下就会脸红的那种，然后今天要回窝了。

罗云熙闭上眼睛，一副拒绝再聊的样子。

吴磊凑上去咬他薄薄的唇，这人后天还有庆功宴，他就是故意的，给薄情的人留点记号怎么了？

“罗老师原来喜欢乖的，我艹错人设了？我觉得我也挺乖的呀……”吴磊咬牙切齿。

“乖又怎样，反正都不是我的。”罗云熙老神在在，闭眼睡觉。

Tbc

罗老师:你老婆还在上高中，拒绝给别人调jiao老公，保持睦邻友好合作伙伴关系谢谢。


End file.
